The significant long bones of the extremities are the humerus, radius and ulna of the upper extremity and the femur and tibia of the lower extremity. Following an injury to the long bone, and in particular, injuries resulting in one or more fractures of the long bone, one or more fixation devices may be used to immobilize the fracture fragments and stabilize the long bone. Bone fractures can be treated with screws or other fixation devices inserted into or through the bone to stabilize it once the fractured portions have been brought into proper alignment. Femoral neck fixation, for example, can be used to treat hip fractures by inserting an intramedullary nail into the medullary cavity of the fractured femur followed by insertion of a fixation screw into the femoral neck/head at an angle relative to the intramedullary nail. Similarly, other long bone fractures can be treated by inserting an intramedullary nail into the intramedullary canal of the bone and providing the appropriate proximal and/or distal fixation. Traditional intramedullary devices may suffer from a number of disadvantages, however. For example, they may be susceptible to implant failure and difficulty in alignment of the fixation screw with respect to the intramedullary nail. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for intramedullary nail implantation.